Jack Capet
Jack Capet is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the eldest child of Avril Capet and Phillippe Capet. His younger siblings include Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Stella, Phoebe, Chase, Kyler, Levi, Caleb and Vyasah Capet. Jack has by now been fully aged for several years, almost a decade. He has been Imprinted on by Louise Malus-Calwin. Appearance He ressembles a fully grown adult, in appearance, despite only being several years old. This is due to his vampiric natures. He has his mother's oceanic blue eyes, and he does not have fangs. His eyes do not change colour, when he feeds and are not the golden colour of vampires who do not feed on humans. As a fully grown vampire, he has his father's dark - almost black - hair, and his father's broad figure. His complexion, of course, is pale, and he is very attractive. He does not show many of his mother's features, except for his eyes. His height is 6ft 1, and his skin is very strong and unbreakable under the vampiric layer. Family & Relationships Jack is the first son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the eldest of all of their children. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Summer and Autumn Capet are his younger twin sisters *Dean, Samuel andLowri Capet are his younger triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his younger quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his younger quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextruplet siblings Louise Malus-Calwin Louise imprinted on Jack when they were both very young, and while he things she is nice enough, he feels he has had little choice in the life he leads, and she seems to show little interest in him, so he is confused of his feelings towards her. He is sure eventually he will give in, but is unwilling to become just another imprinted couple. Abilities & Gifts ]]Jack has the unique and exceptionally powerful ability known as Power Production, Ability Creation being the other name for it. This means he can make up to two powers at any given time, and these can range from a similar pair to complete opposites. There doesn't seem to be any limit to what powers he can make, apart from his own imagination. Losing and gaining an ability, as he swaps, is simple for him to do, and he can swap and swap back within seconds. Jack has full control over the abilities he choses, and there are few limitations to the abilities he has, and if there are any, he is yet to discover them. He activates his ability by closing his eyes, but this could be passed of as blinking to people who do not know Jack. He lost this ability for a short while, but regained it later, when Summer absorbed it from the woman who'd taken it from him, and then used it to return it to him. Personality As a young boy, Jack was ambitious, convinced he was going to do everything and anything in this world, but as he grew up, he lost a lot of this, knowing it would his job to take over from his parents, should they die or feel the need to pass on the power. This burdens him, slightly, but he tends to be quite a happy man. He sulks, often, in an immature fashion, but he is kind and good at heart. He is very loving, and Jack feels very protective over all the people he loves. Home Jack currently lives in the coven's home outside Otsu, Japan. This is a large and exquisite building, whose exterior is in traditional Japanese style. The house is also a palace, since the coven are leaders of the supernatural world, and therefore it contains state rooms in addition to rooms used for the members to live. The first floor is dedictated to state purposes with the other rooms above and with a separate entrance. It contains a throne room, a crown room, meeting rooms, libraries, a cinema room, an indoor pool, a gym, a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites, nurseries, an attic and a basement.The house has extensive grounds, containing homes for the Guard, and is surrounded by wild woodland. The house and grounds were all created by Tomas using his ability. Etymology Jack is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious", and while it is technically abbreivated from the name John, Jack is now considered a name in its own right. He was named after his parent's old friend, Jack Calwin, who was diganosed with cancer and died not long after Jack's birth. He has no middle name, and his surname is Capet, which means "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Jack is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. History Jack was born a few months before the coven's attack upon the Malus, and he was the first child born into the coven. Before she discovered her pregnancy, Avril had believed that she was a full type 1 vampire. His birth also inspired Tannith Reddan to begin her own family. Jack advanced rapidly, and discovered his ability at a young age. He was imprinted upon by Louise Malus-Calwin when they were both children, and at first he loved this connection, but he has long since grown tired and confused by it, mainly due to her own apparent lack of interest in him. Dean, Sam and Lowri were born because Jack had asked his parents for a younger brother. Jack was out hunting alone one day when he was attacked by Rosabella Gaetani. She absorbed his ability from him, and nearly killed him, then went on to kill Autumn Capet. Jack mainly locked himself in his room for the next days, sulking over the loss of his ability and his resulting new weakness. However, Summer hunted down and killed Rosabella, and regained Jack's ability for him. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters